In bow and arrow sports, typical arrows include two separate components--the arrow shaft and the arrowhead. Today, arrows are manufactured so that the arrowheads can be separated from the arrow shaft. This separate structure is an important design consideration if the arrowhead ultimately becomes embedded in a tree or like structure. As such, arrowheads are designed with an externally threaded portion at the arrowhead stem opposite the sharp arrowhead point such that the threaded portion is suitable for engagement with an internally threaded arrow shaft. This technology is well known in the art, as is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,938.
Sportsmen enjoy using a bow and arrow for its utility, either while hunting or for sport. During practice or competitive events, sportsmen aim a bow and arrow at a tree structure, a tree stump or like object, with the intention of shooting the arrow into such an object. Due to the overwhelming speed, momentum and force of the arrow as the arrowhead point enters the object, the arrowhead embeds itself deeply into the object and is extremely difficult to remove without severely damaging the arrowhead. Many times, the arrow shaft is unscrewed from the arrowhead and the arrowhead is simply left in the tree. If an arrowhead is left embedded in the tree, it presents a dangerous hazard, especially to curious children.
Even if the arrowhead is capable of removal, there exists the possibility of damage to the arrowhead as well as to the trees during the removal process due to extreme bending and twisting. Since arrowheads are expensive and are usually half the cost of the complete arrow, hunters and sportsmen desire an arrowhead extraction tool which can easily remove the embedded arrowhead without damaging the arrowhead. In this regard, the arrowhead can be used repeatedly without the need to purchase additional arrowheads.
Prior to the introduction of arrowhead extraction tools, hunters used conventional tools such as pliers, knives and screwdrivers to dig, pull or pry the embedded arrowheads from the tree. However, because arrowheads are usually formed of a plurality of extremely sharp blades at one end, hunters run the risk of serious bodily injury when attempting to remove an embedded arrowhead by conventional means. Even if the arrowhead does not include any sharp edges, the removal of an embedded arrowhead by conventional means may result in damage to the arrowhead. Clearly, use of conventional tools to remove an arrowhead is time consuming, hazardous and arduous.
Before to the present invention, the art relied on several extraction methods in order to remove an embedded arrowhead. Extraction tools, such as that to U.S. Pat. arrowhead is embedded deeply in a tree structure, such a tool may damage or bend the arrowhead due to the extreme torsion which must be applied to the arrowhead. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,454 also teaches an arrowhead extractor which requires the prying and/or rocking of the arrowhead to loosen it from its lodged position. Naturally, this bending and twisting may result in a damaged arrowhead and is therefore inadequate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,020 teaches an extraction tool which employs a slide percussion method of extracting an embedded arrowhead. In this patent, the tool comprises a linear housing which is slidable upon a shaft attached to the embedded arrowhead, which, when repeatedly and reciprocatively slid upon the shaft, attempts to remove the embedded arrowhead. Several adaptations of this "sliding" method of arrowhead extraction exists, including a linearly slidable housing in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,469; a reciprocating slide weight in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,095 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,204; a slidable hammer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,697, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,567, U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,204 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,095; and a reciprocating weight in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,983. In each of these patents, it is taught to use slidable means disposed on a shaft which is moved in a linear direction upon a shaft to disengage or extract an embedded arrowhead. In many of these patents, the slidable means forms a component of the bow, and therefore, when an arrowhead is embedded, the hunter is required to disassemble the bow in order to employ the slidable extractor tool.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention does not require the use of a slidable housing, weight, anvil, hammer or any type of repetitive impact force to extract an embedded arrowhead. The present invention employs a continuous axial thrust member against the object in which the arrowhead is lodged (such as a tree) while simultaneously providing a reverse pull on the arrowhead in order to remove the arrowhead from its lodged position. Moreover, because the present invention is a separate component, it is portable and does not require any disassembly of the bow.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a arrowhead extraction tool which can easily remove an embedded arrowhead from a tree or like structure without damaging the arrowhead.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an arrowhead extraction tool which extracts a lodged arrowhead through a continuous axial thrust in the direction of the tree, while simultaneously employing a reverse pull on the arrowhead to extract the arrowhead from its lodged position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a leverage plate and means for attaching a lodged arrowhead, that when used in conjunction with a means for providing axial thrust, removes an arrowhead from its lodged position.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an arrowhead extraction tool which is portable and therefore does not require disassembly of a bow.
This invention improves the ability to effectively, rapidly and easily remove an embedded arrowhead from a tree or like structure without repetitive reciprocal movements and reduces the cost-prohibitive replacement of arrowheads due to damage where, without applicant's extraction tool, arrowheads are incapable of replacement.